Pirate Dreams
by Ashley Booth
Summary: A simple story about Ashley Turner daughter of Will and Elizabeth Turner. who dreams of being a pirate. AU Before Deadmans Chest and At The World's End.
1. Chapter 1

**Pirate Dreams**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own pirates of the Caribbean I only wish I did.

This is my first fic so be kind. And please review

Now on to the story

POTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTC

"I will be a pirate; I will sail on the Black Pearl"

Said the young Ashley Turner at 13 she was a brilliant kid. She was the daughter of Will and Elizabeth Turner. She could make anything with her hands from knitting to crocheting. She was faster than most of the boys in school and was stunningly beautiful. Her green eyes flashed as she spoke

"Uncle Jack said I could be a pirate and sail on the Pearl. Anna-Maria said I can be a pirate too besides she is the only female on the Pearl!"

Will and Elizabeth exchanged worried looks and finally Elizabeth spoke

"You will not be a pirate no matter what Jack says, you will stay here in Port Royal and marry some nice young man and have children and …"

"MOM I do not want that life I want to be a pirate and feel the wind in my face the spray of the sea the thrill of a sword and a pistol at my side. I want to live a little on the dangerous side Jack said on my 14th birthday I can sail with him and I WILL no matter what" She said Eyes Blazing.

Her Father intervened

"Ashley, hun, please calm down I know you have pirate in your blood but you need to think rationally" She looked at him for a moment, her green eyes meeting his brown ones.

"Dad, I am thinking! I have been thinking about this for a long time. I need to do this my birthday in 1 month, If you can give me a reason not to go I will stay, but I will need a good

one."

She finished, crossing her arms over her chest.

BANG!

The front door slammed

"Mom Dad are you here?"

Called the voice of her older brother, William who everyone called Bill. He was 16 as of a week earlier and built like their father. He walked into the room

"Hey kiddo what's with the death glare?" He said ruffling her hair.

"Oh nothing Mom and Dad are just crushing my dreams." She said her face softening for her brother.

"Oh your pirate Dreams right"

"Yes Mom wants me to be A…A…A housewife" She said in utter disbelief.

Knock, Knock

"Ella please get the door"

Elizabeth said in a calm voice.

"Yes Miss Turner"

Ella went to open the door and from it came the voice of none other than Jack Sparrow.

"Uncle Jack I'm so glad you're here" Ashley screamed in delight as she ran to hug him

"Ashley, luv, so am I but I need to breathe" He said with a chuckle.

"Sorry" She said stepping back grinning at him.

"Let me see you lass."

"What do you think taller, heavier, and cuter?" She said spinning around.

"Fine you look all of them I have not seen you in 4 months."

"Good excuse to visit huh"

"Good as any lass, good as any. By the way where are Will and Elizabeth?"

"In the parlor might I escort this fine upstanding man into the parlor?"

"I'd be honored"

They walked into the parlor to Will calming Elizabeth down. She was calm that was until she saw Jack.

POTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTC

Please Review if you can and help me i have the main plot but i need help from all of you .

Ashley Booth


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaime**r: I do not own pirates of the Caribbean I only wish I did.

A/N thanks to who reviewed my story, I hope more of you read it now

**Chapter 2 **

In Jacks opinion walking in there was a good idea, which was until he saw the look on Elizabeth face. So he tried to talk to Will hoping that that would help. Letting go of Ashley's arm he began to speak.

"Will good to see you mate, and Bill you got taller, Elizabeth…"

He only got that far before Elizabeth Exploded

"JACK WHAT WERE YOU THINKING TELLING MY DAUGHTER SHE COULD BE A PIRATE!" She yelled standing up looking furious.

"Elizabeth, luv, calm down." Jack said startled at her sudden outburst.

"Calm down, calm down you expect me to calm down Jack; you tell my daughter she can leave me in a month to go pillage and plunder." She said giving him a look that could kill.

"MOM, SHUT UP, THIS IS MY LIFE AND JACK IS JUST HELPING ME WITH MY DREAMS UNLIKE YOU, YOU ARE JUST CRUSHING THEM!." Ashley bellowed.

"GO UP TO YOUR ROOM YOUNG LADY!"

"NO, THIS IS MY LIFE I WILL DO WHAT I WANT!" with that said she stormed off outside. And began running off.

"This is horrible Will what happened to our baby girl?" she cried then stormed up to her and Will's room in a huff.

POTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTC

Ashley was just running from her parents. She did this often she just ran whether it was school or her mom or her dad it did not matter she ran. She was good at running she enjoyed it, she ran normally in the morning to the dock looking for the pearl. She stopped to see where her feet had taken her. She had run all the way to the docks.

"Excuse me miss are you lost?" came the voice of Evan Norrington. The son of commodore Norrington.

"No I am not, can't a person walk to the docks!" she said spinning around to face him.

"Hey a lady like you need not be out on her own with out an escort." he said grinning triumph.

"Well for your information I am walking to meet someone on a ship if you do not mind I will be on my way." she spat.

She began walking towards the dock looking for the pearl. He began to follow her.

"So what ship are you looking for?" He said falling into step beside her.

"My uncle's ship if you must know."

"I can help you my dad is the commodore you know."

"Yeah, I know, but my uncle is a captain if you don't mind I see a crew member I know excuse me."

"Come back here."

"Don't want to Evan. Anna-Maria, Anna-Maria!"

"Hey girl how ya been" Anna-Maria said

"Fine, kinda, I just got in a big shouting match with mom"

"Aye what did you do this time?"

"Nothing really I just told her I was going to sail with Jack on the pearl on my birthday, she flipped out."

"I see lass."

"Anna-Maria?"

"Yes."

"Can I stay with you for a bit, I'll work like I am a crew member. Please."

"I guess when your mother cools down we need to get your stuff I think Jack will let you stay."

"Oh thank you Anna-Maria thank you"

POTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTC

Reviews feed my brain


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the long wait my muse decided to go on vacation .

I give credit to **Cartoon Shakespeare** for helping me and being my muse

And all who reviewed I love you.

**Chapter 3**

Jack was walking back to the Black Pearl. Trying to make sense of what just happened. He got yelled at by Elizabeth and then got into it with Will. He had no idea what had gotten into Will to make him like that. They never had really fought. But to have Bill break it up that was embarrassing.

**Flashback**

_Ashley had just walked out leaving him at the hands of Elizabeth, but to his surprise she said something and stormed off upstairs. Then will spoke. _

"_Good job Jack" me being me I said _

"_What does that mean" Will took a deep breath and let it out before answering _

"_It means you made Ashley and Elizabeth get into an argument and my daughter ran away all because of you" _

"_Because of me, no Elizabeth drove her out you heard her crushing the poor girls dream. She knows that girl wants a pirate's life and she wants her to stay here and live the life Elizabeth had planned for her. But Ashley will follow her heart over her head you hear." Jack said _

_Will looked frustrated he was shifting from one foot to the other. _

"_Jack she is my daughter do you think I don't know her?" _

"_Will, I know she rarely tells you or Elizabeth the important things in her life. She told me she was going to have to make a speech at school in her last letter did you know that Will." _

_Will looked hurt then angry. And in a flash his fist had collided with Jack's jaw. Jack fell back onto the freshly cleaned floor of the Turner household; he sat up like nothing happened. A look of surprise and disappointment crossed his face as he got up and sighed,_

_"I suppose I deserved that..."He said brushing off his clothes. _

"_You…" Will said, Jack interrupted_

_"Me?" And waited for an answer but when he saw will was too mad to speak he continued,_

_"Well Will I would say if you got any redder you'd be mistaken for a drunken sailor" With that Will lost it he lunged at Jack his fist colliding with Jack's chin. Jack tried to block his shots, but it was no use. Will aimed for his gut but Jack jumped out of the way. Finally Bill jumped in._

"_Dad, Jack, Stop it you guys are adults how do you think Mom would feel if she knew you guys were doing this." Bill said standing in between them trying to prevent each man from hitting each other again._

_Jack and Will exchanged deadly glares before Jack clapped Bill on the shoulder and said. "Nice to know someone likes my face like it is." Then he walked out_

_Will was still extremely mad when he walked out but he just went up the stairs and into an abandoned room to think. _

**End flashback **

Jack walked somewhat angrily back to the Black Pearl.

**Meanwhile **

Ashley was scrubbing the deck, it wasn't her favorite job but it was a pirate's duty to their ship. She was humming a pirate song Jack had taught her " yo ho ho and a bottle of rum"

Jack had finally made his appearance, "Well well luv, what are you doing here"

"What Anna-Maria told me to and before I get in trouble I borrowed a pair of you pants I hemmed them real Quick and all" Jack nodded,

"I see...but your fathers not really going to appreciate this..."

"I know but can I stay tonight at least or until I can sneak in at home" she said giving him her world famous pout.

Jack groaned, "Now how can I turn down a face like that..." he flashed his infamous smile. She got up and gave him a hug trying not to get him wet. Jack laughed and hugged her back.

POTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTC

reviews feed my soul, flames welcome i need to get a tan anyway.

Ashley Booth


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope Still don't own it.**

**On to the story**

**

* * *

**

At the turner house, Elizabeth was frantic. She thought that Ashley would be home by now it was 10:00 in the evening. A late hour for them ."Ashley Marie Turner where are you?" she mumbled while pacing. An hour ago, she had told the maid to bring commodore Norrington and his son Evan to the house.

She heard a rap on the door. A moment later, the maid brought in the commodore and his son. "Elizabeth how are you?" Said James Norrington "I'm Fine Commodore; it is just that Ashley is missing. Have you seen her?" He shook his head no. However, Evan piped up

"Misses Turner I saw Ashley down at the docks earlier."

Elizabeth looked at Evan as if to see if he was dishonest. She decided he was not. And asked "Where exactly did you see her Evan?" Elizabeth said moving to place her hands on his shoulders.

Down at the docks, she looked like she had been running, He muttered. Elizabeth can be very intimidating at times. "Evan did you see where she went," Commodore Norrington said.

"Yeah I did she went to talk to a lady named Anna-Maria. She seemed to know her"

Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief that she was ok. Then she was mad with Anna-Maria and Jack, hiding her daughter. She was probably on that blasted ship. "Commodore, Evan, thank you. Ella please show them out and go get Will."

"Yes Miss Elizabeth," Ella said showing them out

On the Black Pearl, I was looking out to sea trying to figure out the best way to sneak into the house. "Maybe if I use the back door...no too close to Ella's room," I thought.

"Damn it," I said. Hitting my fist against the railing of the ship.I knew there was no way I was going to get into that house tonight.

"Your going to get splinters in your 'and luv" Jack said walking up behind me.

"I don't care I need to get into my house the only way left is the balcony in mom and dad's room. Plus, I need help trying to get back out." Jack looked at me saying

"Let's take a walk," He said nodding his head in the direction of the docks.

"Ok, I need to clear my head and try and get into that house" I said walking towards the docks behind my Uncle Jack. We went on to the docks and began walking around town.

As we walked side by side in silence, I felt as if we were being watched. I turned slightly as if to glance and I saw Evan Norrington. I nudged Jack with my elbow as to warn him and nodded my head towards Evan. He glanced at him, turned off the main road, and walked into a bar I had no choice but to follow.

Inside it was musty and crowded I grabbed for Jacks sleave so I would not get lost. We made our way into a corner as Evan walked in. He looked around for me no doubt. He locked eyes with me and I knew we were busted. As he started walking towards us, I moved towards the back door. Jack followed me. We made it out and into the alley, it was better in the bar even Port Royal has its bad parts of town We made out way down the street not looking left of right as we neared the end of the street we heard the door to the bar open. We turned around to see who it was.

Evan walked out being that none was around he yelled "Ashley Turner Stop right there!" He began walking towards us; I gave him an evil glare.

"Evan Go away now," I said trying to keep my calm.

"Why Turner scared of me are you." He said while advancing on us until he was 3 feet away. I poked Uncle Jack in the side whispering in his ear

"Go I can handle him." He looked at me as if to be sure of what I was saying. Then he left shaking his head at my independence. I looked at Evan staring him down.

"You know I'm not scared of you Evan, and I mean I never thought I would catch you in this part of town." I said gesturing around me.

He seemed amused at the fact that I had sent Jack away. He stepped within a foot of me and crossed his arms over his chest. He appeared as if he had everything in control, and that nothing could bother him. I looked him in the eye, placed my hands on my hips and said.

"You had better back off before I deck you" He never wavered from his position. I knew that he was nervous he had seen me knock out Henry Slater last week. My green eyes bore into his Gray ones.

"You know you don't scare me Turner," He said leaning forward as he spoke. His face was within inches of mine, I could feel his breath on my skin.

I didn't know what was going on at first but, I realized Evan was kissing me! Wait his lips on mine; I felt the gag reflex kick in. I shoved him off; he stumbled before standing straight again. I decided it was now or never, I mustered up all my strength and punched him. He stumbled once again, but this time falling down. Taking advantage of this opportunity, I ran.

I was running on pure adrenaline, I heard Evan behind me, which made me run faster. He yelled something I could not understand. I rounded the corner, downtown Port Royal. I heard Evan yell the same thing again now I understood it

"Catch Her Now!"

I stumbled, falling I scraped up my hand as I tried to break my fall. All I could see was dirt and soldiers boots. They were closing in on me I decided to run. I bolted up and ran; it surprised them so I had the head start. I made it to the blacksmith shop and ran in. Evan was behind me. I ran through the streets at this time there was hardly anyone to run into. As I ran, I thought 'what if they catch me┘what would Jack and my parent's say' Boy was I in for it. As I ran, I decided to veer left, to my house. I ran up the driveway and through the front garden leaping over the short wall there. I made it to the door.

"Locked, Damn" I mumbled

I had a split second to decide what to do.. Go to the service entrance or the balcony and climb the trellis. Service entrance I decided as I darted around the edge of the house towards the door I made it as the maid was about to lock up.

"Miss Ashley where have you been your mothers been worried sick abut you"

"I'm being chased I need inside" I blurted out.

"Why didn't you say that Miss Ashley?," she said opening the door and shooing me in. She shut the door and I heard the door lock.

I sighed and walked up to my room falling into my bed. And I was asleep by the time my head hit the pillow.

* * *

Please review..Suggestions welcome. I know it took forever to post this.. I had a bit of a writer's block. Thanks for waiting 


End file.
